


The Storm is Over Now

by Shannen13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Endgame, F/F, tornado AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannen13/pseuds/Shannen13
Summary: Tornado AU.Lexa visits her old life, to make sure the divorce papers get signed by her ex after a failed attempt. She never planned to get sucked into one last mission with her estranged wife where old feelings resurface.Inspired by Twister Film.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, despite the radio being turned off a couple miles ago.

She briefly closed her eyes, hearing the dirt track under her 4x4 truck. It sent a warm feeling around her body. She was home.

Except this wasn't her home anymore, that realisation came flooding back when she heard her fiancée trying to talk to her client.

"John, i'm losing signal i can't hear you. John--" Her phoned beeped, a flashing message, no network signal confirmed it.

"Ugh, stupid network." Placing her phone back in her bag.

It was then she realised the state of the driver.

"Are you nervous?" 

"No, of course not." Lexa's hands tighten around the steering wheel. God who was she kidding. 

"Honey, relax. You don't even know she will be here."

"You heard the weather warnings. Clarke has probably got her whole team ready to jump into action."

The splatter of dry mud hitting the truck filled the silence before Lexa spoke again.

"I know Clarke, she forgets everything except her work. They'll be here"

Costia shuffled uncomfortably in her sit.

"I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Nervous."

"Costia i'm not nervous, why do i look it." She looked at her fiancée, before her eyes went back on the road. 

"You're making me nervous, so i'm going to answer yes."

There was pregnant silence in the truck, before a small voice filled it.

"Do you think she did it on purpose?"

Hearing the insecurity in her fiancée's voice, she quickly grabbed her hand.

"No. Like i said Clarke puts her work first, nothing else matters to her."

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make this about my insecurities. You hardly speak about her, so i just don't know what to expect." Costia only came with her out of curiosity, Lexa is a closed book about that chapter in her life. She was intrigued to learn whatever she can on this brief trip. 

"I only offered to come down here because like my dad always says 'you want the job done properly, do it yourself'. This way i know the papers will get signed without anymore hiccups, we have a wedding to plan."

"Yes we do." Costia replied; kissing Lexa's cheek.

xx

The moment she saw her old team, she didn't feel pride of being right about their location. She was hit by multiple emotions simultaneously, an overwhelming pressure against her rib-cage. She missed them more than she was aware.

Lexa leaned over to reach for the glove box, pulling out a brown envelope. 

"See Cos. I told you they would be here." she strained to say, as she got out of the truck.

"Holy shit guys, look who it is." Octavia smiled, making her way over.

"Lexa, hey." Monty and Harper greeted, abandoning the maps sprawled out over the truck.

"Damn Heda, you are looking fine." Jasper spoke; eyeing the small differences.

"Glad to know things haven't changed much around here." Lexa rolled her eyes

Octavia hugged her old friend tightly. "Despite his bluntness, he's not wrong. You look gorgeous. i love your hair."

"Just a few highlights." Lexa waved off the compliment.

"It's so good to see you Lexa." Bellamy spoke, tension evident in his voice

Octavia soon saw the company Lexa had brought with her.

"I'm sorry we're being rude. You must be Costia right?"

Lexa seemed to have temporarily forgotten she was there too.

"Right Costia, meet the team."

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled sweetly at each, as Lexa introduce their names.

"Her emails don't do you justice. Such a pleasure meeting you." Octavia smiled

"You never told me you wrote emails about me." Costia smiled, but the news that she kept in touch we her old team was a surprise. She doesn't know why Lexa wouldn't tell her something so simple.

A brief silence spread across the field, as Lexa braced Costia in a hug; placing a sweet kiss to her cheek. The team diverted their eyes, it was weird witnessing that. 

"I can't believe you're back." A new voice joined the conversation

"I'm not back, Niylah. Just here to see Clarke. Then i'll be out of your hair." Lexa spoke stoically eyeing the blonde woman in front of her. 

The air around them become tense and heated, and it wasn't because of the storm that was roaring in the distance.

"Right, she's over by the Doppler with Raven-"

Before Niylah could finish, Lexa cut her off. "Cos, hang here. I'm just going to talk to Clarke. I'll be right back. 

xx

"Ugh-" Clarke groans, picking up the nearest thing, and started smacking the roof-mounted satilette dish.

The banging caused, the van door to slide open.

"Woah, Clarke. Take it easy. It's just temperamental."

"It's a pile of junk, Raven!" she proceeded to beat the dish, as she laid a final kick to the base. It caused electric spark, causing her to jump back.

The Doppler started moving.

"Raven, its working. Get me readings."

"Aye, Aye crazy boss lady. Where do you want--. Holy shit!" She mumbled before hearing approaching footsteps and laying her eyes on a dear friend.

"You and O have definitely been spending way too much time together." Lexa grinned

"What do i have to do around here to get a hug."

Lexa laughed, and embraced her friend.

Clarke froze, hearing her ex's voice; she contemplated whether to hide behind the Doppler praying Lexa hadn't already seen her. 

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa voice was soft, and the blonde hated how much she missed it.

"Well i'll be damned. Didn't think i'd see you out here again." Clarke smiled; but it wasn't natural. It looked broken.

Even being on top of a van roof, Clarke still felt small under Lexa's gaze. She made her way down, doing what she does best, hiding her emotions by continuing her work.

"What you doing here, Lexa?" The blonde looked restless, as she fussed over cables and placing them in the right connectors.

"It's about the divorce papers." Lexa spoke, but little of Clarke's attention she had was stolen when Japser called out.

"Hey, Clarke, can you look at this?" 

"Can you hold these." Clarke passed the leads over to Lexa, before receiving an answer.

"Sure." Lexa said in a agitated tone 

"What is it?"

Clarke and Jasper bickered for a few minutes before she made her way back.

"Look Lexa, i already sent them back, so you've had a wasted journey." Clarke exasperated; the divorce papers took her to a dark place, she really doesn't want to go back there. 

"Didn't your lawyer tell you?" Clarke frowned, not knowing what Lexa was talking about.

"Tell me what?" Taking the leads from Lexa, and stupidly making proper eye contact with her ex. God she couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked, her hair was lighter. The ends practically being blonde, making her greens eyes shine brighter. Her eyes wonder down her simple outfit, black top and jeans. God it should be crime for someone to make something so simple look hot.

When Clarke didn't answer, Lexa pushed feeling an odd sensation being scrutinised under blue eyes. 

"We're still married Clarke, you forgot to sign the last page." Lexa pulled out the white papers from the envelope that Clarke had spent hours crying over, like they didn't weigh anything in her ex's hand.

"What?" Snatching the papers out of her ex's hand; flipping through the pages. She ignored the flutter within, they were still married.

"Did your lawyers just put that here, because it wasn't here when i signed them."

"Of course not Clarke. 

Clarke ignored the reassurance from her ex, and started reading through the last page.

"What are doing? Lexa questioned

"Reading, what does it look like?"

"Clarke, please just sign the papers."

"What's the urgency, it's not like you're getting married." Clarke joked, but soon realised the joke was on her. Her smile faded.

Lexa sucked in her breathe, Clarke managed to always hit the mark.

"Oh my god, you're getting married?" The blonde slouched at the news, trying to take the information in. 

"Yes." Lexa couldn't look into her eyes, as she knew what she would find if she did.

"Claudia, right."

"Her name is Costia."

"Costia, that's right. It's pretty."

"Please just sign the papers, so we can get out of here."

Clarke eyes snapped up at Lexa's. 

"We? She's here? Where?" The blonde abandoned the unsigned papers, in search of Lexa's fiancée.

"Clarke!" Lexa grabbed the papers, and stormed after her ex.

xxx

"Lexa never speaks about her work in the field." Costia said lowly

"That's just like Lexa, she's very humble but don't let her fool you, she was one of the best meteorologists around. Tornadoes are very unpredictable they change paths at a blink of an eye, but Lexa she had a knack for reading them. If it wasn't for her i'm pretty sure most of us wouldn't be here. Especially Clarke." Octavia informed. 

"Why especially her?" Costia interest was peaked

"Clarke has a history with tornadoes" She quickly noted the shift in Octavia's tone

"It's what makes her so driven. And it's why she's accomplished so much in her field, but-

"But what"

Octavia studies Costia for a second, not knowing if she is sharing too much.

"Clarke doesn't think straight, when we chase them." 

"She's hot headed, she scares the hell out of us." Bellamy interrupted 

"Scared Lexa, more than anyone." Monty added

"Anyway there was an incident over a year ago, it was bad. Clarke got too close, she--"

Bellamy bumped his little sister to stop talking when he saw a fast approaching blonde.

"Costia, right." Clarke beamed a little to eagerly, she was trying too hard. She offered her hand out, which Costia kindly accepted. Clarke could see it, even if she was secretly hoping for Costia to be ugly. Lexa's fiancée was pretty; deep brown eyes and long black hair. If the meteorologist was to guess, she would say the woman had Filipino ancestry, she was begrudgingly to Clarke, simply gorgeous. The blonde got some comfort that she looked out of place, wearing her tailored suit, with her two inch heels.

Lexa was soon behind them.

"Costia, this is Clarke." Costia eyes grew wide briefly, before scanning over the stunning blonde that was still holding her hand.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. You've got quite the set up here." Costia waved at the environment she found herself in, not having a clue about her fiancée's old job.

"It's doesn't look like much, but we are close to a breakthrough. We can make a real difference if today goes well." Clarke's face started to hurt from all the smiling. 

"What do you mean?" Lexa's interest peaked at those words. The unsigned documents that sat in the back pocket of her jeans had become a distant memory.

Clarke smiled. Hook. Line. Sinker

xx

"I can't believe you did it, you actually built her."

Lexa looked on in awe, the smile on her face just grew bigger the longer she stared.

"We built three, you know how i like my contingency plans." Clarke smiled, it was so easy to fall back into what she had with her ex. 

Lexa bit her lip in excitement. "Does she work?"

Clarke laughed, soaking up the happiness radiating of Lexa. 

"Be my guest" The blonde unclasped the back of the truck, inviting Lexa to inspect her pride and joy.

Lexa was mesmerised inspecting every inch of the project she had visioned. A brief sadness washed over her, she should have been here to help build it. Lexa ran her hand over the name branded into the metal; Polaris. Jake Griffin's favourite star constellation, there wasn't a day that went by, where she wished she could have met him. 

"Seems like fate, you came here today; you should be here on her first time out."

Lexa froze, she hated how Clarke could read her so well. They shared a look, which was interrupted when the rest of the gang joined them.

Thunder roared fiercely in the dark grey sky, having no respect for the silence of the country fields.

"God this is gonna be the one, guys." Raven beamed

"I see you left your trade mark, on my baby." Lexa laughed, inspecting the engraved Raven bird on the side.

"Baby?" Costia questions

"This is Heda's baby, her vision." Octavia gestured towards the device

"Uh, what is it?" Costia questioned. 

"It's a research instrument pack that will help to study tornadoes, the first one in history." Lexa was a proud mamma and it showed. 

"It's a pretty big deal in our field, scientist have been studying tornadoes for years. Despite all the research, no one has been able to take scientific measurements from inside the funnel, so no one knows how they truly work. By releasing these sensors into the centre of a tornado, they will transmit data about the internal structure. If we do this, then we can increase advance warning times to about fifteen minutes, giving people more time to get to safety." Clarke explained getting caught up in the moment. She had waited for this day for 20 years.

Lexa had to tear her eyes away from Clarke, she was always entralled by her passion. The brunette swallowed thickly when she was quickly reminded that it was that same passion, that nearly got Clarke killed. 

"We just need to go find us a tornado" Raven cheered, and the group joined in.

Costia looked at all of them, like they were crazy.

"Clarke! We've got major action just north of here. We going to get a touch down" Niylah speaks, as an alert went of on the laptop.

Clarke looked briefly at Lexa. Who suddenly looked torn. 

"Lets go people."

xx

Trucks skidded on the dirt track, as they rushed to their destination. Horns beeping, as they passed Lexa and Costia.

"See you around Heda!" Octavia shouted from the window

"Are they going to be okay? Reports said this was going to be the worst-" Costia questioned

"They've got this, they're pros." Lexa said anxiously.

"Are you okay?" 

"Of course." The brunette replied grabbing hold of Costia's hand.

"I've never seen that look in your eye before."

"What look?" Lexa stopped walking, to face her fiancée.

"When you saw that instrument pack thingy."

"Polaris" Lexa smiled

"Sorry?"

"It's called Polaris."

"Oh."

"It was a crazy idea I had, and the team made it come true. I was proud. It can make a real difference." Lexa spoke 

"Are you sure you don't want go with them?" Costia asks again. 

"That's my old life, Costia. You're my future."

"Oh good, so she signed the papers." The relief was evident in her voice, but one look at the woman standing next to her and the feeling was gone.

"God damn it, jump in the truck. We can still catch them." Lexa groaned; why did her ex have to be so stubborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sees red.
> 
> Costia confronts Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got round to update one of my stories.
> 
> hope you enjoy.

_Clarke stirred awake, due to the gentle but repetitive noise of the branches hitting the bedroom window. She huffed in annoyance turning away from the offending noise. Clarke, still yet to open her eyes, searched for comfort, but found that the other_ _side of the bed was cold and empty. Finally opening her eyes, sh_ e _looked over at the alarm clock 11:37am. It can't be, Lexa would have teased her by now. The only time she lets her lay in, is ---_

_The realisation of this day came crashing down on her chest, causing her to suck in air,  in an unrhythmical manner. She felt her body deflate back into the mattress, her arms wrapped tightly around the pillow, as _t_ _ears started to well up_   _in her eyes_ before her lungs couldn't take anymore, forcing the breath out in a crying sob._

_Today marks twenty-two years since an F5 tornado took her father away. Over two decades of an unspoken promise that one day she will find a way to save families from suffering, like hers have._

_Lexa's genius idea of developing sensors to help understand how tornadoes work, could be the answer she has been searching for, for so long. She turned over to see a picture of Lexa and her at their graduation on the nightstand; they were in mid-kiss about to throw their caps in the air. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces, Clarke's heart swells every time she looks at the photo, she wouldn't have got this far into her research if it wasn't for the brilliant mind of Lexa Griffin-Woods. Fresh tears attack blue eyes, as the old thought of her father never getting to meet the woman who challenged her to do better, makes her heart sink into her stomach._

_Clarke's grief was interrupted when her phone buzzed continuously on the night stand, causing it to drop to the floor. Everyone who knew Clarke Griffin-Woods knew not to disturb her on this day, but that didn't stop the vibration of her phone still going off on the floor._

The blonde caved, through gritted teeth, as she snatched the phone from the floor.

"I swear to god--" 

 Her breath hitched at the notification that came from a reliable source.

  
_\--_

_Lexa was going over the schematics of Polaris in her office, when several alerts caused her phone to buzz incredulously. She ignored them, taking a sip of her coffee, scowling at the blueprints that have taken over her desk._

_Multiple prototype sensors were linked up to her laptop, a message saying analyse complete popped up, stealing Lexa's attention. She pushed against her desk, causing momentum for her chair to swivel across the room to her work station._

_"Huh." She exasperated in disappointment, as her eyes roamed over the data; now scowling at the sensor._

_"Let's have another look at you lot." Lexa mumbled to herself, disconnecting the device from her laptop._

_In deep concentration, as she used the soldering iron to fuse the last of the two pieces together, she ignored the constant vibration of her phone._

_She linked the sensors back up to her laptop and ran the analyse again, before checking her phone._

_Her phone lit up before she could unlock it._

_"Raven, what's-"_

_"Lexa! Have you heard? There's a storm brewing, they're predicting an F4 if it continues. "_

_The brunette felt every particle of her being become frozen, Raven's voice was incoherent, as Lexa's thoughts went to Clarke; worried how she will take the news. It's not an F5, but it's nearly just as devastating, and today of all days._

_"Did you hear me, Lexa?"_

_She pulled the phone away from her ear, checking the alerts which confirmed Raven's report._

_"Lex." A voice spoke from behind, small and frail._

_Lexa sucked her lips in, trying to contain her emotions before she turned around to see her wife, with puffy red eyes._

_Raven's voice shouting to get Lexa's attention was the only sound between them._

_Clarke's demeanour changed instantly, she couldn't hold her wife's pity stare, a second longer. She strode forward, taking Lexa's phone from her rigid hand._

_"Raven, get the team ready, we will meet you on the road. Message me the co-ordinates, i need to know where it's going to touch down."_

_"Clarke? Are yo----" The blonde hanged up the call; ignoring Lexa's concerned face_

_"Is the prototype ready for a field test." Clarke voice was hard, it made Lexa go cold, causing a shiver to run wild down her back._  
  
_"Clarke, you can't be serious?"_

_"I'm not arguing with you Lexa, we don't know when a opportunity like this will come around. What better time to test them?"_

_It scared Lexa, seeing Clarke like this. There was silence, as Lexa stared wide eyed at her wife._

_A message tone soon broke the tension in the room._

_Analyse Complete._

_Clarke barged passed Lexa, reading the data from the new analyse._

_"Looks to me it's ready."_

_"Clarke, this is crazy. We haven't even built Polaris yet. How the hell are we going to put the sensors up in the tornado without it?"_

_"I'll worry about that, just load the sensors onto the truck." The blonde demanded, before running out of her wife's office._

xx

**Present Day**

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be no more hiccups if you did the job yourself." Costia teased.

"I know, i'm sorry Cos. Once we catch up with them, you can take the truck and head back to the hotel. I'll make sure to get the papers signed this time."

"It's okay babe. I get coming back to all this was an odd experience. It's a lot for a person to process." 

"Are you using your PhD on me?" Lexa smiled

Costia laughed. "Thought it was only fair, as you were using yours on me back there."

"I'm sorry i got caught up. I do love my new job, it's just-" Lexa paused not knowing how to describe the rush she feels when she works in the field. She never had to with Clarke; she got it better than anyone else.

"You don't need to keep apologising, this is all kind of interesting. So if it's okay with you i'm going to tag along."

Lexa looked surprised, but before she could reply she saw a row of black SUV's gaining on them.

"What the hell?" Lexa spoke; looking in her wing mirrors.

"Whats wrong?" Costia questioned, turning around in her seat to see what her fiancée was looking at.

"Who are they?" She added.

"Ontari" Lexa answered.

"Who is she?"

"Ontari Queen; she and her brother Roan used to be part of the team." Lexa scoffed

"What happened?"

"They left, without giving the team notice. Last i heard of them, they got themselves some corporate sponsors. The Queens, have always been in it for the money and not for the science. Let them have all their fancy gadgets, because they have no instincts when it comes to tornadoes. Besides they don't have Polaris, that's the only instrument the team needs" Lexa smirked.

Ontari stared at Lexa in an enigmatic manner, as their trucks aligned.

Lexa replied with a nod, before the black SUV sped passed them.

The brunette reached for her radio.

"Clarke, do you copy?"

"Lexa, i thought i saw you back there. You tagging along?" Clarke responded

"Yeah, but what the hell are the Queens doing here?" The blonde could hear the mild venom in her voice.

"I- ugh" Clarke paused she needed to tell her ex the truth, but not like this. "I don't know, but i bet Ontari is surprised to see you here." she settled to say instead

Before Lexa could question the hesitance in Clarke's voice, her tyre burst, causing her to lose control of her truck briefly.

"Hey, you okay back there?" Clarke spoke, slowing down, as she looked into her rear view mirror.

Lexa parked up on the side of the road. She placed her hand on Costia's thigh for reassurance.

"Yeah, we're fine, can't say the same for my tyre though." 

A chant came through the radio. " Macie's, Macie's, Macie's"

xx

Costia follows the mechanic into the building to pay them for their services. Whilst Lexa leans on her truck, looking over at the circus surrounding Ontari outside of Macie's. The brunette stands by her comment that they are only in it for the money, as she observed Ontari giving a presentation of one of their new fancy gadgets.

  
"I am pleased to announce A.L.I.E, the first of her kind." Ontari opened the device to reveal hundreds of sensors inside. "A.L.I.E is a tornado research device, that's going to change how we perceive tornadoes. By releasing hundreds of these sensors inside the funnel, she is going to transmit accurate readings, such as wind speed, pressure, and dew point temperature. By retrieving this data she is going to spare incalculable lives by allowing us to create early warning systems."

Clarke saw Lexa's body freeze at the news. Jaw clenched shut, knuckles turning white before Lexa lunged off her truck; ready to bring a different kind of storm Ontari's way.

"Lexa! They're not worth it!" Clarke tried to reason.

"How could you not tell me?"  She shouted; continuing her long strides towards Ontari

"Shit" Clarke breathed; running over to the commotion, as Lexa grabbed the ex colleague. The team were quickly behind her.

"What the hell?" Ontari spat out, as she was shoved her against A.L.I.E.

"I knew you were a vindictive bitch, but a thief! You stole my idea!" Lexa gritted out. She heard her team trying to calm her down, as they tried to pull her away.

"Someone get this crazy bitch off me." Ontari said coolly.

Lexa lunged at her again but the team effectively stopped her movements.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lexa." Ontari spoke with no interest

"Polaris was our idea and you know it. Is that why you left? You stole our plans, you thief!" Lexa was burning with hatred. Polaris meant everything to her, and some smug asshole is trying to take credit for it.

"Hey! My guys back off right now." Clarke shouted; getting in between the team and Ontari. "You know they're not worth it. Let them play with their over-expensive gadgets. We all know they will never get that thing in the air."

"Oh that's where you're wrong Clarke." Ontari spoke too sweetly. "You know it's not too late, you can ditch those losers. I promise i am much more fun than Lexa." she paused, seeing Niylah amongst the team, a wicked grin crossed her face. "or Niylah." She added, stroking Clarke's face; puckering a kiss in the air.

Clarke shoved her hand away, she wasn't going to rise to her ex-member's taunts.

The whole ordeal, caused Lexa to break free and shove Ontari against A.L.I.E. "Keep your thieving hands off her. Do you hear me!?"

"Look's to me someone still has feelings for their ex. She's fair game now, Lexi. Anyone's allowed a taste. I'm sure Niylah has been keeping your old bed warm by now." A bitter laugh filled the air, as Roan separated his sister from his old team mates.

"That's enough Ontari, you've had your fun." Roan spoke; forcing Ontari away but she craved one more dig.

"Oh i'm only just getting started." She replied, so only he can hear.

"Lexa, i must say i love your weather reports. Tomorrow we will have plenty of sunshine and highs around 80." Octavia mimicked in puny voice.

She left laughing when she saw her old team hold back Lexa once more.

Clarke ended up grabbing Lexa and cupping her face; it was far to intimate but its the only way to calm her ex down. To have her primarily focus on one thing.

Lexa sighed, closing her eyes. The team quickly scattered feeling like their presence was imposing on a moment only reserved for the women they loved. Niylah spared one more glance before following the others back to their trucks.

"You should have told me, you of all people know-"

"Lex, it wouldn't have changed anything." Lexa sad eyes met Clarke's; she was right. The blonde let go off her ex and took a step back.

"Clarke-" Lexa said softly, before her words died in her mouth, as her fiancée's voice invaded her ears.

"Lexa, are you okay? What was all that about with that Ontari woman?" Costia tried to rush across the car lot, but the stony gravel making it hard to run with her heels on. Clarke immediately took that, as her cue to leave. As she left, she didn't notice the way Costia's pointed stare didn't leave her until she entered the diner.

"Nothing to worry about, I let her get under my skin." Lexa smiled, but Costia saw the hint of sadness. She chalked it up to the argument she witnessed from across the road than her interruption of the intimate moment her fiancée just shared with her ex.

"I've never seen you so angry, what did she say?" Costia questioned; slowly stroking Lexa's arm

"The Queen's stole my idea. They've built their own Polaris, with corporate sponsored money." Lexa tried to speak normally, but her anger hadn't dissipated quickly enough.

Silence hang between them, Costia didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to console her fiancée. Lexa seemed to notice the shift.

"I'm going to stay here, get some fresh air. Why don't you get us, some drinks?"

"Sure, anything in particular you would like?"

"Surprise me." Lexa smiled, but it didn't reach her cheeks. Costia tried to not read into it, but it was futile.

xx

When Costia walked into Macie's Diner, she noticed Ontari standing awfully too close to Clarke.

"Two lemonades to go, please." Costia ordered, before her gaze went back onto the blonde.

"I'm only wondering where you're going to head, this storm is going to be huge. Just want you to be careful out there. Don't want anything happening to that pretty face." Ontari said too sweetly.

Clarke stepped away from Ontari's close proximity.

"i didn't know you cared so much, that usually requires one to have a heart."

The ex-member laughed, seemingly excited by her old boss remark. She just stared smirking, making the blonde uncomfortable.

"South-east probably. Now if you'll excuse me" Clarke finally answered, pushing passed Ontari.

"Can i have a coffee to go, when you're ready. Cheers." The waitress nodded at Clarke's request.

"I know you still love her, it's painfully obvious." Costia blurted out, not knowing where this confidence to shed light on this came from.

Clarke stared at Costia, it seemed everyone wanted a piece of her today.

" I know i interrupted a moment of some kind. I don't blame you, you know.  She's special." The dark haired woman, played with the napkin in her hands, not able to maintain eye contact with Clarke.

"I will always love her." Clarke noticed she shocked the woman in front of her with her bluntness.

Costia mouth opened and shut, but no words were announced; she seemed to have lost them, so the blonde continued.

"You're right, she is special. You really don't need to come in here and warn me off. I ruined my relationship with Lexa along time ago now. Did she tell you what happened?." Clarke voice was quiet and vulnerable.

"No, she hardly speaks about you. Or about any of this to be honest."

"I made a reckless decision, that put Lexa through hell. She never forgave me for it. Our relationship was falling apart before my eyes, and i couldn't stop it. Do you have any idea, what that feels like?"

Costia looked away, she could feel the hurt in Clarke's voice. It made her uncomfortable to say the least.

"To watch the person, who you love more than anything, to-" Clarke looked out the Diner to see Lexa grab a handful of dirt and gravel, before standing up and releasing it into the wind. She then looked up at the grey clouds gathering together in the distance.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to-." Clarke cut herself off. "Believe it or not, i'm glad she has someone like you; who will fight for her. Lexa deserves that."

Lexa dusted off her hands, and continued to watch the sky. 

Clarke laughed when she saw Ontari and Roan watching Lexa like a hawk, somethings never change.

The waitress placed Clarke's coffee on the counter.

"We have a long drive ahead of us, you better go now, before we hit the road." Clarke gestured towards the toilet, noticing how quiet Costia as become, before leaving the stunned dark haired to regroup outside.

xx

Clarke slowly made her way towards Lexa, she had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around her and leave a light kisses on her neck. She always used to greet her ex like this, when she would get lost in her thoughts.

She finally stood beside her, looking up at the flag that was at the wind's mercy.

"We're going Green." Lexa spoke, she cursed how her voice came out dry and husky. She heard Clarke approaching from behind, she hated herself for missing the contact that once came with it.

"Then let's go, Greenwich." Clarke smiled at her ex; it was a sad comfort, to know that Lexa was also struggling with the change.

Lexa still loved her, even after the stupid stunt she pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think.
> 
> I love natural disaster films, and this wouldn't leave my mind.
> 
> To anyone who reads my other stories, i am in the process of updating them. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.


End file.
